School Problems
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Ulqiorra has to move to Japan 2 live with his uncle after his family was murdered Orihime is her normal self but theres something thats not so innocent about her that people think.  What happens when they get stuck together?  Implied rape IDoNotOwnBleach
1. New Student

**Ulquihime: School Problems**

**Chapter One: New Student**

PyroNinja: Ok so lets see what I have in store for you. Well Orihime and Ulquiorra will meet for the first time…?

I think it more fun with characters in this to but that will be later on

Ok so you all got a summary of what I plan if not just go back one and it should be right there for you.

I think I have a good but sad idea why Ulquiorra is in japan and I think that the end of the anime where he is leaving and in a lot of fan fictions that I've seen when they bring him back I think I'll do something like that but not completely like he dies or anything. Up for ideas.

Orihime POV

It's hard to get by in school I thought that after Ichigo started to date Rukia I wouldn't like him the way I do, but I still like him and it hurts. I don't tell anyone. I just slink around during class. Today is just my luck to run into them on my way to school.

We walked to school together and Rukia is nice enough to break the silence, "Did you hear we have a transfer student from France. Oh really that seems great. Yeah and Orihime aren't you the president of student counsel." I shrug not thinking about it and try to keep a regular pace to make sure that they don't notice on how much I just want to run to school. Thank kami my phone went off.

"Hello," I wait and it's the principal. "Yes Miss. Inoue we need you to get to school right away." "Umm… Ok, I'll be there right away."

I look at them and shrug sorry I have to run to school now.

I sigh in relief when I get to school, but I stop dead when I see a guy that looks like one of those goth people. Not that he's not bad looking her has paler skin than most people, black hair, and bright green eyes, almost like emeralds. He looks like he got done crying. I almost want to hug him.

"Ummm... Mr. Suki I'm here Orihime Inoue." Oh Miss. Orihime I'm glad you are here. This is Ulquiorra S you'll be showing him around town and school if that doesn't get in the way of anything." I shake my head and play the good girl, "No problem at all sir. I'll gladly show Mr. Ciefer around." I think he got what I said because he smiled grimly and spoke in French. "I caught, "I'm glad….help…thank you." I nod and walk over to him and stick out my hand, "Orihime Inoue." I think he got that he was supposed to tell me his name even though he knows I was told it, "Ulquiorra Ciefer." I nod, "German…?" I shake my hand so-so and he smiles and nods, "It's ok if you use German or French but both I'm still rusty." Again I think he got the gist of it.

Ulquiorra POV

I don't think the girl understands most of what I'm saying, but I'm doing worse. Why is the language so hard? Ugh… Why did I have to come here? I was doing fine back home but then… No I won't think about it.

Ugh the girl is looking at me, "what do you want woman?" she looks upset, "I… name." Ugh is this what it is like for her since she hasn't used German or French? She's pretty. She has bright orange hair with a shiny onyx like eyes. She keeps on smiling but I see sadness somewhere that she tries to hide. She smiles and writes as she talks as she looks in a book. Well she said I read in French and there was German. "You are in my class. Follow me today. If anyone bothers you talk to me." I look up at her well she smiles warmly, what an odd woman. "Ok woman." I think she can catch the woman part because I see her mouth twitch. Oh this may be a bit more fun. I may want people at a distance but that doesn't mean I can't tease them.

Huh that's odd I never really cared for such a thing. This woman is affecting me and I have only been standing next to her for maybe ten minutes. She takes my hand and starts to drag me speaking German. "If you have any problems don't be afraid to tell me." "OK." She looks back and smiles, "You teach me more French or German and I'll teach you Japanese ok?" I smile, "Ok sounds fun." She looks confused and shrugs.

Normal POV

During the school day Orihime got better with her German so she talked to Ulquiorra and explained when he looked at her. When class was over for lunch before Orihime could ask if Ulquiorra wanted to join her and her friends Grimmjow jumped onto their desk and took Orihime's hand and she slapped him as hard as she could, "You need to stop doing that. You know I hate guys who are pushy. You are the absolute worse you've been acting like this since you walked into the girls locker room well I was changing you pervert." For some reason got the main message and used the best amount of Japanese he could muster, "You shouldn't do things like that to a lady. Also what makes you think you can take a girls hand like you do?" Grim felt emance amount of anger vibrating off of Ulquiorra, "Oh and why do you say that do you have a thing for Orihime," Ulquiorra grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him close, "No, I was raised to treat people right but you I'll make an exception." 'Great the first day of school and I start a fight. Which is weird what is this woman doing to me? I've only spent a day with her and her kindness is surprising me.' She's looking at me and suprises all of us and slaps Grim as hard as she could, "Don't talk to people like that. Also I hate the way you 'flirt' you, jerk." She gets up and storms off Ulquiorra got up and followed her. "Onna," he didn't know her name and woman in Japanese was all he would figure to call her. She just sighs and looks back and smiles at him seeing he had grabbed both of their lunchboxes. She smiles broadly at her and takes her lunch box, "Come on the guys are eating with us today under the tree and I'll introduce you to everyone." She looked happier for some reason but there was still some kind of sadness hidden in her eyes that Ulquiorra noticed.

Ulquiorra POV

I noticed that her smiles are happy but there's always some kind of sadness in her eyes. So I'll talk to her even if she's not good at German, "I lost my parents a while back my brother and sister as well in a fire for a while I was going house to house in a foster care system they told me that I had no one and that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, but then a few months ago they found out that I had an uncle that lived here so they told me that I was going to move in with him since he said he would take me in." she looked at me and tears were in her eyes and I just stared at her shocked knowing it wasn't showing in my eyes, "I know how you feel I lost my brother when I was nine my parents died when I was just a little kid so I don't really remember them. My brother Sora had become both my mother and father. Then one day well it was raining we got in a fight and on his way to work he got in a car accident and soon after getting to the hospital of three hours of suffering he died. I was telling him I didn't mean what I said that he should leave me alone and that I loved him. He didn't even move maybe he was mad at me." I did something out of character for me I hugged her, "I think he heard you and he had a slight smile on his lips when he died when he heard you say he loved you." She looked at me shocked, "How did you guess that he did die with a smile on his lips?" "Cause form the way you talked about him and said his name you seemed to have respect for your brother and I bet it was a stupid fight and you ended it with yelling I hate you." She nods and tears tickle down her face I sigh and do something else surprising I wipe away some of her tears. She takes me off guard and takes my hand and I can't seem to take my hand away from her. When her friend Tat-something comes looking for her I take my hand away ad keep my face stoic and look at her friend, "oh so you must be the new kid. I'm Orihime's friend Tatsuki." I nod and when I notice she had stuck her hand I had sighed and took it, "Ulquiorra nice to meet you." Tatsuki smiles and looks and sees that I have my own lunch and smiles and leans over me and whispers, "You're lucky you didn't forget your lunch Orihime is a strange cook and will share with people if they are hungry." I nod and in my head laughing my butt off.

When I'm alone again with Orihime I can't help but to think of what we told each other. The both of us are alone and have no one to go to but she's still living on her own cooking for herself somehow I think she has it harder than me. The only one in my family I was close with was my little sister.

Orihime POV

Tatsuki was smiling as she ran ahead of us to tell the guys that the new kid was sitting with us. I sigh and start to wonder again why I hit Grim as hard as I did. I'm not someone who acts in anger after Sora died even before then I was still none angry person. Oh well. I look up to see Ulquiorra looking at me with his stoic face except I see sadness in his eyes. He never seems to amaze me. First off he seemed to be a cold and heartless guy but he spoke for me to Grim, he listened, and is showing some emotion if not with his face but more they are in eyes. I smile up and him and poke him in the cheek startling him out of his thoughts.

"Don't think such sad thoughts," I smile up at him well I take his hand in mine and drag him to the sakura tree that we always sit under for lunch. When we finally get there the guys looked a bit confused only Ichigo and Rukia didn't seem to notice because they were talking about their date planned. Uyra looked annoyed for some reason but I guess it's because his girlfriend is from another school and doesn't get the point to transfer her last year were they might mess up on her transcripts.

I sigh as I start to talk to everyone and Ulquiorra just sat there looking at the tree. I lean over to his eyes and chuckle inside, "Beautiful isn't it." He jumped than nodded. 'Wow he hasn't been here that long and I'm surprised to see him act like that. I guess he's glad no one noticed." When he spoke I was even more surprised, "It looks like the apple trees back home in my orchard." I looked at him as he still stared at the tree, "You had an orchard, and he only nodded. "Yeah I use to until it burned down with the rest of the estate. They want to rebuild but it'll take two to three years so they sent me to my uncle and that's all that you will get of extra Intel on me, Onna


	2. Angry Tatsuki

**Chapter two; Angry Tatsuki **

He looked at me with cold vacant eyes and I got mad and grabbed his face in my hands in front of everyone and he stiffened. "1. My name is not Onna its Orihime," I pulled his face closer so that we were nose to nose, "Look at me when you look at me." His eyes went from empty to being filled with shock. I felt triumphant but only have him take my hands in his and pull them away from his face, "I am looking at you Onna and that's what I've been doing so don't act so strangely around me," that made everyone laugh Ichigo looked at him and pulled me into a hug and looked at him…

Ulquiorra POV

That boy is holding onto the woman even though his is glaring at him he sits there and glares at me, "you shouldn't be so cold to someone who is trying to get along with you." Orihime smiled and looked at me, "No, I think I over stepped my boundary here there's some things we just can't help." I think that she knew something that I wanted to hide just by looking me in the eyes but I don't care. I didn't realize that she was still somewhat on me from being pulled away by that boy. Still the way I try to get up I trip over her feet knowing I may have left a bruise on her and I know this because she cried out when my foot made contact with her ankle and I went crashing down.

"Tatsuki please don't do anything rash," her voice called out. 'Yeah unrash like the stupid orange haired boy next to you that is the reason for this." I glare at him as I pull myself up feeling blood trickle down my face. I see Orihime look at me and lean over with cleanix in her hand and push it to my nose and when distracts me she pushed it back into place. I know from seeing other's faces that they would wince even though they aren't getting it set back into place. For just standing up that was a nasty fall damn I must look weak.

I saw her smile and she hugged me and I know. Everyone counting myself was startled by her single act. She is one strange woman. I felt odd having someone hugging me like I have a family again. I pull away keeping my emotions in control like I have been doing for the last six years. When she finally starts to loosen her grip I jump up knocking her into her boy acting black haired friend. She seemed pissed off that I knocked her wounded friend down thinking that I must have been at fault for the first time. I sigh right when her friend picks up Orihime and sets her back on the blanket again. She took my shirt and looks at me and even though her German sucks I know what she's talking about, "you know I agree with Orihime about looking with your real feelings." Ow for someone who seemed to have been picking her words for a while they seem to be worded well enough. I sigh as she spoke when i looked down at the woman I felt my heart soften when I saw her. I sigh even more not even girls from the last few schools I was in seemed to care about me at all I was just damaged good that they could try to use so after a while I just gave up on people in all but this woman I feel like I know her from somewhere.

When she grabs my shirt and pulls me up locking eyes the orange haired boy smiled and got smack on the back of her head by his girlfriend. I smirked inwardly seeing that but didn't let it show but the look I got from Orihime told me that she caught the small emotion on my face well everyone else saw what they want. She smiled at me and looked at Tatsuki. When Orihime tried to stand up she let go of me and helped her up but when she tried to move her feet got wrapped up in Ichigo's. by the way his eyes widened, "Shit!" I know a smile was shining in my eyes as I watch Ichigo start to get it. Orihime took this time to get up and grab her lunch and start to leave. Everyone was too busy fighting to realize that she had left. Except seeing her walking away from where I was made me feel, I don't know, sad.

Orihime POV

Well everyone started to pay attention to Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki I snuck off hoping to get some peace before I pull my hair out.

I don't get far until I run into Grimmjow, "Hey Princess what are you doing so far away from your friends?" I sigh not knowing what he wants but knowing it would only cause trouble for him if not for the both of us. "I needed a silent place to rest without people talking loudly the whole time." He smiled and I got the creeps, "Grimmjow why are you smiling?" When he grabs a hold of my hand it hurt and I cried out in pain.

I saw someone's shadow on the ground and I found out not that much later it was no other than Ulquiorra, "What are you doing, Grimmjow hurting a defenseless girl like that?" he laughed and squeezed my hand even harder probably spraining it as he did so, "Let me go, Grimmjow!" tears were running down my face I looked to see that Ulquiorra wasn't there and when I felt another hand on mine when I turned I saw that Ulquiorra had Grimmjow's hand in his and he was peeling his fingers off my wrist from the bruising hold that he had held my wrist in. when I was free Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow bored as if he was bored and knocked him in the face as hard as he could with his own fist. It almost makes me laugh. When his grip his gone and he was knocked in the face start to fall only to have Ulquiorra catch me before I fall. He doesn't ask if I'm alright he just sets me on my feet next to the wall so I can slid down it when he looks at Grimmjow his expression is hidden from me, but I can tell that if I saw it I'd think 'only if looks could kill.'

Ulquiorra POV

I looked at Grimmjow after I set Orihime by the wall I knew I was about to bust his head in. Her friends were right Grimmjow is a real piece of work.

Flashback….

When Orihime's friends realized that she had left they started to freak. "Oh god, Orihime left she should know better last time we had to knock Nnoitora around a bit to make sure that Orihime's innocence and that it stays that way. "Nnoitora is just like his friend Grimmjow he is a horn dog and made that Orihime is one of the only girls that won't let them touch her and that she has us to look after her. We're lucky that Nnoitora isn't at school for he's still suspended but Grimmjow is another story e wouldn't try a lot of this that Nnoitora would/does but he's still going to make a mess of what he just got done working with." After closing one of my eyes and putting my head in my hand and shaking my head, it's my way to sigh. "We need to find Orihime before Grimmjow does. Ulquiorra can you help us." I just nodded and watched them run off as I run the way that I saw Orihime walk off. That was when I heard her scream out in pain.

End of Flashback…

"Grimmjow it seems you need to be taught the proper way to handle a lady and act around them. Also what were you planning to do? She is too innocent to know what you want." I felt Orihime start to understand what almost happened because she gasped and ii heard her back hit the wall and she hissed in pain. I look back at her and she caught me and smile up at me but her eyes narrowed when she spotted Grimmjow to me seeing her angry somehow made me happy. I think I knew her when I lived here as a child.

When Grimmjow tried to take advantage of me looking her way I just punched him real hard in the chest as hard as I could. He fell back and looked shocked I guess not a lot of people car able to take him down like I just did. I sigh and step on him a little, "Look I'm not in a very good mood and you are ruining the mood I'm in even more by treating someone like that. Now what will you do when you see a girl?" he couched, "Just wave and say hi only touch for a hug if I have permission.." I nod and take my food off from where I had hit him. "good I don't want to have a talk like this again."

I smile when he start nodding but I know its trouble when I hear Tatsuki yelling for Orihime to snap out of it. I turn around to see Tatsuki holding Orihime in her arms as she cried Orihime burst out of her arms ad I fall to the ground with her arms wrapped around me and her tears socking my chest, "thank you, Ulquiorra you saved me thank you," she kept repeating herself and then she whispers in my ear, "I'm glad someone realizes I'm not so innocent like what people think."


	3. Ulquiorra's Past Part One

Chapter Three: Ulquiorra's Past Part One

Pyro: I thought I'd put somethings down about Ulquoirra's past maybe later I thought I'd put more in, but for now i thought you'd be intrested in how he ended up there or well more at how his parents died.

Orihime: that's so sad *starts to cry* Ulquiorra i didn't know you had such a sad past

Ulquiorra: *shrugs* its alright because i'm learnignt o let go... so lets start the story

Ulquiora and Orihime: Pyro does not own any of the Bleach characters

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra POV<br>I don't get it when that woman kissed my cheek I felt something almost like desire burn into my hollow chest. I reach up when she leaves and touch where my scar under my shirt lies. I received this when I was trying to save my little sister the doctor said it was a miracle I was still alive. I had died twice but since the doctor I had was a family friend he believed that he had to save me, but since I was to be sent off to my uncles my only living relative that wasn't' blaming me. Truth is if I was them I would blame myself as well but I've been trying to convince myself that it was nothing.  
>Back to the doctor I was going to move in with him but before the papers could be final he died in a car accident but I'm one of the few people know that Gin hated to drive he always had someone drive for him. I remember all those families.<br>~Flashback~  
>3 years ago<br>I was walking around again when the gang that lives in town came up to me. "I hear you beat up some of my boys." I sigh great some assholes try to rape my sister when she was walking home I found them and kicked their asses and this is what I get.  
>I step forward, look the straight in the eyes, and pointed at two of the guys that I beat up, "Did you tell your boss why I beat you up?"<br>I never lost my cool but thinking of what they were about to do to my sister I had to calm myself down.  
>The two guys looked like they just had an eight pound baby. I smirk for a few seconds until the leader looks back at me, "what did my subunit do?" I look at him and let my eyes that could kill they were so cold, "Those guys," again I point at them, "tried to rape my sister well she was walking home she's only 12 years old, but she doesn't look or act like her age." The leader starts laugh, "Well I guess your family has had a reputation for being cold and how do I put it… distant. Your sister was just a small girl looking for some fun. Is not my fault if the boys like to get rough?"<br>By the time they were all on the ground I sigh and start to walk home not paying any attention to what they are yelling at me. Even though now I know that I should have just killed them and burned the bodies in the incinerator that is in the old farm close to where we were, but putting my family through that and living with that lie. I just couldn't do anything like that.  
>When I got home I was sent off to work at my aunts who just liked me because my mom made me work for her and she knew it. She knew I would rather be at the book store stocking than doing work for her when my mother is the one getting paid, at least I thought my mother was using the money instead of saving it up for me. I woke up to my house and keep on walking. When I got there I scrubbed, fed the animals, and pulling weeds.<br>The day ended with nothing productive happening. So I just take my sweet time until I get a call from my neighbor. ""Hey are you art home?" I sigh he knows I'm getting off work doesn't he, "No, I just got done working oat Aunt Marian's." I sigh and glare at the phone picturing that my friends is the one I'm glaring at, "Tell me why you called me?" "Calm down I'm just calling to tell you that your house is on fire." I thought that my blood froze in my veins, 'what do you mean?" I start to pick up my pace running at full speed the rest of the mile that I had left starting to see the smoke. Next are the flames that almost seemed black licking up tasting the air around my home. I see firemen trying to bust down the door and when I try to run pas them Antonio grabbed a hold of me and pulled me against him. I kept trying to get out of his hold like a child but I knew it was I stopped before I looked like a spoiled five years old. It was a few days after the fire that I finally let myself stop crying and pulled myself out of the room in the orphanage to go to school to let people look at me for I can be adopted.  
>It was still a few weeks later that I never let anyone see my tears that I made myself promise that I was no longer going to cry like a baby also (mostly) because I could no longer cry tears.<br>For a while my friends said that if I kept crying that they would stain my cheeks. When I almost became clinically depressed I started to loose friends. I went form the best popular sports player to the school's emo in a matter of days after I went back to school. Truth was I didn't' care that I was losing friends I didn't care that I was so unpopular those people weren't really my friends if they were going to treat me like this they would be trash to me.I knew that most used me to gain popularity. They didn't know what its like to loose their parents and siblings all in the same day. They didnt listen well people held them down as they had to have the smell and sound of their family be burned alive was being copied to my memory.  
>It was a few weeks later when all the the papers were finished that everything went to me. Leaving me with their life savings that they had taken out for themselves plus my siblings, what was in their bank accounts, and whatever else there was for me from the sercurity deposit box(my birth certificate found out i was born in Spain where my mother;s family lives, social sercurity, and a few photo albums and usbs filled with photos). In the shed is where we keep our books weird i know but my fahter had made it into a libary and study when e baught the house. Inside my father's desk was a letter that I remember my father writing.<br>Flashback inside a Flashback...  
>Two years before...<br>"Dad what are you doing?"  
>"Oh I'm writing a letter to go to you guys along with me and your mothers will."<br>"That's stupid."  
>He just sat there and laughed at me, "To you it may be stupid but I just wanted to write something just incase you guys get mad or even really depressed. Your mother said that she wanted ot write it but I wanted to give it a try but most likely since we aren't that good at showing emotions that your mother is more than liely going to rewite this letter but I'm scared that se'll start crying on me."<br>End of Flashback inside of a Flashback...  
>I pull the letter addressed to em and my siblings and this is what it read:<br>"My Dearest Children,  
>I'm sorry but if you are reading this then your father and me have both die, but please don't lose faith and trust in trivial things like love. Trust me when things seems trivial and unneeded thats when you need them the most. Especially love it is the thing that heals and gives you things that you thought you lost or could never be.<br>I know that you may be mad at me and your father for going away and to Ulqiorra who takes blame on himself so much what happened isn't your fault. Even if you had doen somethign stupid we both know that you would only do it to protect the ones you love when they needed the help. Don't lose faith please at times you may want it. I don't care Ulquiorra what yo have to say keep faith no matter what way we died.(only if they knew how they would die).  
>Trust me my children we'll see each other again and until ten we'll be looking after you.<br>We have a feeling that my family would have a problem with it but their in Spain and France. Your fahters family is all over Germany and parts of Italy. In truth we don't know why but to tell you guys now i guess your mother's maiden name is Van Allen.  
>I think that my brother is in Japan after I left he wasn't far behind me at being kicked out fo the house. i believe he would take you in if no one in ourr family wouldn't. In truth we dont' know what to write except to say that we love you all we all our hearts and I know that you all love each other as much as we love you all.<br>Love,  
>Mom and Dad"<br>If I could I would have cried more but my tears ducts haven' tbeen able to work. My depression seemed to have worsened. Even though one of my uncles may take me in. I becmae happy I maybe gettng a home instead of being in being in the orphange.  
>I was living with an elder uncle of mine but he died from a heart attack when he was agruing with his employer for more hours and vaction time. I didn't cry at his funeral instead i just kept the indiffrent said look.<br>People started to talk about me like i was bad luck even though it stung I kept my face indiffrent. So instead of going to the orphanage I went into foster care I wanted to throw a fit like a five year old but instead i shrugged it off and went with it.  
>I started to believe that there's no such thing as a home with a family...<p> 


	4. Fights at a Bakery

**Chapter Four: Bakery Fight**

**_Pyro: I'm terribly sorry about the way it seemed to change but I've got a new interest read and you'll catch on soon_**

**_Pyro: Before I start I thought I'd have Orihime have this side to her that she tries to hide from everyone. You know sometimes the way she seems for dim witted in the manga and show make it seem like this at least because I sometimes act airheaded _**

_Orihime POV_

I know most of the guys here just look my way because of my breasts and they think I'm so dim witted that I can fall for their traps but they are wrong I have Tatsuki and she'd never let anything like that happen to me. I sigh and look at Ulquiorra who seems to be more silent than usual and his twitching had stopped Grim is still in the nurses office.

When school ends Ulquiorra goes up to talk to the teacher as Tatsuki comes to talk to me, "Look Orihime when are you going to your parents' and brother's grave again their plots flowers seem to be wilting when was the last time you were there?'

I didn't mean to but I guess people call it that I finally cracked, " I don't care Tatsuki no matter what I do it won't bring them back and my brother is dead and I was harsh to him before he died I had yelled at him and told him that he didn't' matter I was lucky that the owner of the place we lived adopted me and let me live in my home. Look I just want to be left alone I don't' have time for this. I need to get to work."

I see people's jaws on the ground and all I can do is sigh, 'Why did I have to do that?' the last thing I thought I thought I kept it in my head but when I passed Ulquiorra I whispered out loud, "No one else wanted a tainted little girl. The only person that loved me was Sora."

_Ulquiorra POV_

Orihime started to yell at her friend about her family being dead just like me and I could tell she's holding in her feelings for a long time. Also that she'll start all over again until she blows anther gasket. When she passes me I hear her whisper, "No one else wanted a tainted little girl. The only person that loved me was Sora." Who's Sora?

Is he her family? Is he her brother that Tatsuki mentioned/Oh well Aizen said that he had a job lined up for me at a bakery and I start today?

When I start to leave the school everyone is talking about that woman and all I can think are dim whits.

_Normal POV_

Ulquiorra took a different way to the bakery that Orihime has been working at since she turned 15. The guy that runs it use to know her brother and he felt sorry for her when she came in and had a little problem paying for a few loafs of bread.

Orihime got to work first since she took her short cut and Ulquiorra took the scenic route. Still he got there maybe five minutes after Orihime. When he ran inside he smelled the dough baking and memories of when he would sit in the kitchen helping his mom bombards him. Then he spots the certain red head working at the counter.

"Oh Ulquiorra are you interested in any of the selection of the baked goods?" "No," I sigh as he looks at me. "Ok I don't care if you may not but I have a feeling you at least speak English." Orihime was right he did speak English but how did she guess right. "Most students in Europe learn English for maybe five years maybe longer."

Oh no he was found out, "OK, sorry I should have said something but I don't like talking to people unless it's necessary." Orihime sighed and looked at him but still she smiled, "I don't really care about that but you need to talk to your coworkers."

Ulquiorra goes quiet again but nods his head understanding the words. I sighed thinking I'll have to speak English to him as I go over my European languages and try and teach him Japanese.

_Orihime POV_

Well I have to say that Ulquiorra listened better hear than at school, but I guess he's getting paid. I wonder how he got a job lined up so fast. The one that adopted him and brought him here must have set it up. So I'm guess Aizen, the biggest ass I've met that isn't in my school.

Still the pay here is better than any other bakery. Also I get the left over's from the day. Making me feel fat I know, but they don't give me the sweets unless I ask or they know I'm trying to let other people have options.

I sigh as I go through the back door taking the short cut home when I hear some whistles. Oh great just want a regular girl day when I go through the day without guys trying to take advantage of.

Maybe I can stall them if their dumb, "Hey Ulquiorra are you done yet?" I stick my head in but making sure the guys are still in sight. I spot Ulquiorra grabbing his school stuff and I let out a sigh, "Ulquiorra can you please walk me home?" I say this so he can hear but the three guys in the alley can't.

One of them get close to me when I was looking at Ulquiorra and grabs my waist, but Ulquiorra reaches over me and hits the guy with all his might making his go flying but hugging me to his chest. When he was doing this I got a good feel that he was more muscular than he seems since he seems so scrawny.

"Well what are you doing too the Onna?" At least he's speaking a language they should know better than German, French, Italian, and Spanish (Spain).

They look at him and glare, "Because we need to finish were we left off last time before I got this," he pointed to the scar I gave him when I took out my clip and cut his eye when he tried to violate me.

I grab Ulquiorra's shirt and try to push him into the store so we can go around but instead I get pushed back into the bakery and he closes the door after I'm safely inside.

Ulquiorra's POV

I sigh when the woman seemed to try to protect me after she realized she couldn't have me just get her way from them for they wanted payback for her protecting herself against them.

I pushed her back into the bakery hoping that she'll take a safer way home.

"Look I'm not in the mood to fight but if you don't get your asses home I'll gladly kick them for you." I growled this at them, 'man like them make me sick. It's because of ones like them that my family is dead, that my baby sister that never had her first kiss is dead.

A bunch of the guys are charging at me when they run into a invisible wall and Orihime's voice, "Now that's better how about I put you guys in a nice little box." I start to see large beads of sweat going down face and chest until she collapses into my arms. She's a...

I don't' have time to think because I have to keep fighting these guys with the woman right behind me leaning against a wall passed out cold.

I think these guys have no training because they just keep making random punches my way that I block and counter attack.

By the time I'm done with them one has a broken rib plus a few fractured ones.

The second one had a fractured wrist since I bent it back when he tried to stab me with a knife he decided to pull out.

The leader well he had a broken nose, sprained ankle, broken tibia, and a few other fractures. All of them had various bruises and cuts.

I look up to see a security camera and scuff so much for tem.

They would have gotten a show of a woman getting raped in an alley then sent someone or have to wait for someone to get the servalince.

I pick up the woman and decide to try and find her house. I look inside to see Li and poke him the woman and her things in my arms well my bag is on my back, "Do you know where Orihime lives?"

I just chuckles, "From a guy that I heard was heartless you seem to be going through a lot to protect this girl and take care of her and she's been here for a day." I sigh and shake my head whispering, "You don't know a thing about me." Li just sighs looking at me, "She lives in the half housing development that is run by the Asaki family," He looks at her application again, "It says appt. # is 4."

I cant' believe this girl walks over three miles to work a day just to get home not counting the extra mile or two to get to school so that's five miles to walk in a big city with creepy people like those guys and she's a girl that well lets put it she's hot. At least I didn't say that out-loud.

I get to her apartment and look at her and pull out her purse and go through it looking for her keys when I find them I open the door with ease and find that her place is more of a flat. How does she pay for it when she works at a bakery whose pay kind of sucks? Her doorbell rings shortly after I set her on her bed so I decide to answer it for her. I open the door to find an elderly couple standing there.

"Oh hello… Are you Orihime's boyfriend?" That's a shocker barely here a day and I'm being asked if I'm Orihime's boyfriend.

I look at them and smile just to be polite, "No I'm not I'm her classmate and co-worker. Li the guy that works in the kitchen didn't' want her to walk home alone and she seemed tired so I gave her a ride on my back." Ok so that wasn't much of a lie most of the walk here and when we got to her apartment I had carried her on my back .4"Oh well my name is Ayame and this is my husband Shizu Amana we're her landlord and guardian."

The old couple said that I could come into their flat which was across the street they owned the two buildings since it ran in their family but since their son was dead and they've been raising Orihime since her brother died when she was eight, this was to my surprise. She's like me she has no one and she regrets it. They said that her and her brother, Sora, had gotten in a slight disagreement when he had to leave for work. Orihime had started ti so when he died she had blamed herself worn her pins that she keeps in her hair every day and wont' let anyone cut her hair. It's a wonder at how much people will talk to you when they don't' get much visitors except Orihime visits them on days off from school or work or even both on some days. Since they were so kind I couldn't' stop myself, "How about I try to visit you like Orihime does when I'm not working or in school?" They beamed at me and it made me feel weird why did I just say that oh well, "that sounds so nice." I hear a small voice coming from one of the rooms. "Oh Shuno you can come out here and meet Orihime-chan's friend Ulquiorra." I was almost stunned when a black haired boy with red eyes came in rubbing his eyes . That's when the Shizu started to talk, "This is our grandson Shuno he looks a lot like his father but has his mother's eyes." Shizu looked at the picture of a man hugging each other with silly grins on their face. The man must have been their late son I'm not just saying this because of the picture but there was a lot of pictures of him hanging up. The woman was Shuno's mother. I sigh ad look at Shuno knowing how it must have felt to know that his parents are dead except the lot of my family didn't want anything to deal with me like I had some contagious disease.

I smile at the little boy and he smiles right back at me, "Hi Shuno my names Ulquiorra and I'm a friend of Orihime's." Why did I just say that? I almost groan but I didn't' want Shuno to see anything wrong, but I guess his little eyes didn't' spot any change in my facial expression because he walked over to me and crawled on my lap and curled up falling asleep almost instantly. I smile down at him knowing my eyes were softening he's a lucky one to have grandparents that would take him in.

Shizu laughed a little bit, "Its seems that Shuno likes you which is odd because he only truly likes Orihime. The first time he saw her he did the same thing and had her take care of him when he woke up." I laugh, "I just think he knows people who lost loved ones when he sees them."

The look that showed up on their faces went to sadness. It was quiet until they finally asked me, "Who did you lose?" "My parents and siblings and the rest of my family didn't' want me so I bounced around a bit in foster care and then they found my uncle who lives here so here I am." "If you want to you can tell us the story." I nods thinking it over and decide what the hell why not so I told them about what happened starting with the fire and they flinched a bit during that part, but when I finished Ayame pulled me into a strong hug not letting me go.

When Shuno finally woke up Aizen had called me and asked where I was I told him I had to help a friend home, which made him give me congrats aking a friend for the first time since my family's deaths, and that I was now being nice and accepted dinner at her neighbor's house because I was tired for carrying her so far. Not a complete lie. Shuno looked at me all sad faced making me smile in my head but to make him not to be scared of me I gave him a slight hug the best I could muster after almost over three years , but when I went to get up Shuno's arms are still around my neck and I don't know what to do. So I stand up and rest my arm under the young boy realizing that he's breathing is deep and relaxed. So I decided to take him to his room.

When we enter the room I look at the time seeing that its ten-o-clock and that I've been here for 4 hours.

I set the boy down on his bed wondering if Orihime had woken up and what she was doing…. What am I thinking?

_Orihime POV_

I wake up noticing I'm home Ulquiorra must have brought me. Wonder where he went? I look around for pajamas to find a note on my night table, "Hey Orihime, don't let it go to your head I thought it'd sound weird if I wrote Onna on the paper," I laugh at his little side note, "your neighbor came over asking if you were going to come over and I told them you hadn't felt good at work so I took you home they are insisting that I go over to their place. So I guess… I'll see you at school, Ulquiorra."

I get pout of bed and change clothes. My phone starts to go off, "Hello."


	5. Suprises

**Chapter 5:Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pyro: He-he ok I know that disclaimers are annoying but I think they come in handy for others can't take characters<em>**

**_Ulquiorra: *Shakes his head well sighing* you are such a fool_**

**_Orihime: *Hits Ulquiorra in the back of head* be nice to Pyro-chan._**

**_Yuki: Guys calm down will you?_**

**_Pyro: *Points at Yuki and starts Yelling* you are in the wrong Ulquihime story_**

**_Yuki: Oh yeah well see you guys later I guess *Leaves skipping*_**

**_Orihime: *Sighs* Pyro-chan does not own Bleach or any of its characters_**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Orihime-chan" I look at the number seeing it's blocked, "Who is this? Look I'm tired of this game! LEAVE ME ALONE!"<p>

I hang up and call my landlords, "Hello, Shizu I'm sorry to both at eleven-o-clock but someone keeps calling me and scaring me can I please come over?" "Yes, please come over and we'll file a report right away in the morning hopefully you don't' get any more calls look I'll be there in a little bit so grab what you'll need in the morning and I'll be there in a bit.

I grab everything that I'll need into a medium sized purse and by the time Shizu comes I'm already to pass out.

When I get to his house he says something about a guest so I thought he meant guest room so I look at him and say, "Can I see Shuno before I go to sleep I haven't seen the little tyke in a week I promise not to wake him up." Shizu and Ayame seemed to have a sneaky smile on their faces, "Oh go ahead and if you want to you can go sleep in that room." I smile at Shizu and Ayame, "thanks I'll try not to wake him or pass out in his room." I walk into Shuno's room and look at him smiling. I kiss his forehead and he looks up and sees me, "Orihime-oni-san can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course I can sing you a lullaby here's one that my mother use to sing my brother but he sang it to me but changed the words. He-he sorry I rambled again." I scratched my head nervously, but still I smile at me and clear my throat silently,

"Close your eyes 

And 

Sleep tight 

I'll through the night

I'll protect you from the monsters 

With all my might

So my dear little friend 

I'll protect you forever."

I stopped singing when I noticed that he had fallen asleep so I let my head fall on the pillow that was next to my head and sigh. Sleep seems nice even though I just woke up. I like to see Shuno happy and it makes me smile so much more since Sora died.

Ulquiorra POV

I was just falling asleep when I heard the door open and a familiar perfume filled the air. I pull my head up a little bit to spot the auburn haired girl coming across the room I pull the blanket over me and slip as far as I can to hide from her. That's when I hear Shuno start to move I take a peak to see him looking at the annoying woman with love filled eyes, "Orihime-oni-san can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course I can sing you a lullaby here's one that my mother use to sing my brother but he sang it to me but changed the words. He-he sorry I rambled again.

I hear her scratching her head and nervous chuckle, but she clears her throat and when she starts singing I can tell she's smiling sadly by the tone of her voice,

"Close your eyes 

And 

Sleep tight 

I'll through the night

I'll protect you from the monsters 

With all my might

So my dear little friend 

I'll protect you forever."

Her song is so gentle that I feel myself drift to sleep not even caring that more weight is added to the bed.

When I open my eyes I'm hugging Shuno and Orihime is as well and our fingers are linked.

I look to see her face looking so peaceful I smile and try to pull my fingers from her grasp but fail miserably.

I hear a chuckle from the little boy that is stuck between Onna and me. I growl at him in a low monotone way, "What did you do?" He laughs nervously, "I kind of tied your wrist together. I think you two are cute together and when I got up last night he said so."

_Darn this kid is really smart._

I look at him, "Well can you untie our wrists?" He shakes his head and he chuckles, "I heard you talking to the grands and I know you two are so much alike and you need someone to love and Orihime will do so." He pouts his little kid face and I groan, "Ok I get where you're heading at but I want to shower, bathroom I don't think I could do that with her around, and what about changing I need to get my other uniform on and I can't do that attached to Onna." I hear her mumble, "My name is Orihime," and the odd part of this is her hand goes up with my hand catching me off guard and hits me hard.

Shuno starts to laugh and wakes up Orihime and when she sees me she screams bloody murder.

Orihime POV

I start to wake up to hear Shuno laughing, someone growling at him, a bruised hand from hitting someone, and an odd feeling like something is attached to my wrist.. I pull my head up from the pillow knowing that I have bed head and I see Ulquiorra death glaring at Shuno and pulling at my wrist. So the first instinct that came to my mind was to scream.

When I was done the married old couple ran in making me feel guilty, "I'm so sorry for waking you," I look at Ulquiorra, "and you two I'm sorry for screaming in the first place I must have forgotten that I came over here last night." I tried to get up only to pull something thing with me. I look at Ulquiorra's face and see an imprint of my bracelet on his cheek. I blush and put my hands and what looks to be his hand to his cheek, and I lean over and kiss where I hit him. I pull away and blush I'm sorry."

I look down at Shuno who's laughing like well a little boy, "You kissed his boo-boo like mommy and daddy use to do for me." I smile and start to tickle him with my free hand that wasn't tied to Ulquiorra. When I was done tickling Shuno I look up at Shizu and Ayame, "Can you untie us so we are no longer attached?"

Shuno laughed as he got up before they could answer and ran out of the room raving about pancakes

They start laughing, "Sorry it seems Shuno likes doing that but I swear that kids physic because whenever he ties people together they have feelings for one another." I blush and try to get my wrist away from Ulquiorra and it seemed like he had the same idea because the next thing I know I fall face first to his chest. I start to blush and look at our wrists. "Ulquiorra can you help me try to untie this stupid rope? I mean what kind of kid finds this kind of stuff?"

I get up and sit on his legs putting our hands on his stomach. We kept trying to untie our hands with the hands that are tied together so when I pull our wrist up so I can try to use my teeth I pull Ulquiorra up where we both had fallen to the ground.

Ulquiorra POV

I hold back a blush when Orihime sits on my legs close to my knees and put our hands on my stomach. So we try to untie our hands for a while but we keep failing. So she pulls up our tied hands to her faces and starts' gnawing at the ropes like a little mouse it seems kind of cute.

_Wait did I just call her cute again? _

She was done and she wasn't even blushing for once when she looked at me from how close we were, but what surprised me was when she realized she was sitting on my lap she started to curse at me

_What kind of person is she really? For some odd reason I want to know her more. I want to more than I want to live. What happened in her past to make her an orphan and like this?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pyro: He-he I think this is a good place to end so should I make te next chapter to make it more appealing to people and to make up a bit more about her past before her brother died<em>**

**_Orihime: What are you going to make in my life are you going to tell my story to when I was born about now_**

**_Pyro: Of course Ulquiorra still has a lot of his past to deal with so there'll be chapters of their past when it deal with the chapter before maybe_**

**_Ulquiorra: Shouldn't people's past should be private _**

**_Pyro: Not when you have a story about yourself and you're a mystery to solve _**


	6. Orihime's Past Pt 1

**_Chapter Six: Orihime's Past Pt. 1_**

**_Pyro: We might know that Orihime lived with her brother until he died but what happened after and before this sis what I think is the reason or what just goes with the story and I like. I changed it a little bit and I thought that this would be interesting_**

**_Orihime: It's going to make me way to emotional isn't it?_**

Orihime's POV

Four and a half years ago

"Happy Birthday Orihime!" Her brother had woken her up on her birthday like he did every year when he was home but this year he had presents. He put a finger to his mouth as to keep silent it wasn't a bright idea to wake our parents. We lived in a wealthy family but they didn't really like us.

Sora told me that when I grew older he'd take me away because if he tried now he'd be thrown into jail. People wouldn't believe this but I'm actually really smart for a twelve year old and I have my brother to thank for that.

My brother use to baby sit me even when he was in college because he was too young to stay in the dorms.

I smile at him and pull the present out of his hands and smile, "It's a locket so whenever you're in trouble just grab a hold of it and think of me and I'll know you need me." I smile up at my big brother, "Arigato Oni-san." He laughs and pulls me into his arms and twirls me around. He sets me down and takes the necklace out and puts it on around my neck.

Bad luck seems to be in our favor because my parents come barging into my room and yes I do not have a lock they made sure of that.

"Sora darling when did you get back?" I could hear the hated and disgust in mother's voice, "I didn't think you'd come back I mean it's been since what Christmas." Sora starts to grind his teeth, "Well yes but whenever I tried to call and see what your schedule was I would get hung up on. So I thought I'd give my sister a present and be on my way since I'm unwelcomed in my own home." "Oni-san…" my mother snapped at me quieting me. "Be quiet you stupid child you're lucky we didn't' put you in an orphanage or I had an abortion it goes to the both of you. Ugh you two are nothing but trouble."I look up to see father is not there again, "Is father still sick if he is I'll take care of him.""you know very well that is why we have servants and that in our status shouldn't' stoop to the level of people below us." I sigh and look at my mother, "Very Well mother. I'll go to the kitchen to get my breakfast than I'll be off to school."

Right away I hear my mother and brother go at it.

"YOU INSOLENT SON OF MINE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS FAMILY AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HER AND THAT YOUR SISTER SI TO GROW OUT OF THIS AND WHEN SHE GOES TO COLLEGE THEN IT'LL BE THE SAME WITH HER." "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU? UGH," I didn't have to be there to know that mother had hit my brother and from the sounds of it she's still beating him.

So I run up the stairs only to see my brother lying on the carpet with blank eyes.

"YOU KILLED OONI-SAN. WHY?"Her smile makes me curl up into a corner and to have me shift my eyes to look at my brother, "Because he couldn't learn a lesson."

Being the girl I was I took his cell out of his pocket and dialed nine-one-one and after the second ring someone answered.

"911 how may I help you?" I start to ball and try to stop my brother's bleeding, "My mother she beat my brother he's on the carpet bleeding really bad. Please send someone to help him please. He's all I have. Please.""Miss please calm down and tell me where you are."I tell her she's silent for a short while and I know that there were a lot of times when people came to my home because of my little 'accidents', "Please stay calm we'll send someone over soon as possible just stay on line."

When I heard the ambulance I pushed the gates button and fan outside to meet the emergency people. "He's upstairs." I run up with them as fast as I can and I feel my stab wound from a few days ago break open but I didn't' care I had to know if my brother would live. When they set down their equipment I started to worry more, "Is he going to be all right?"

One of the guys looked at me and saw that my leg was bleeding, "It's possible that he can live but we need to move him quick and can you come with us so we can see your leg." I shake my head, "No I need to go to school or else mommy will be angry again." "We promise that she'll never be able to hurt you again." I nod and remember the last time I saw my brother.

I went into the ambulance with the two men. One works on my brother well the other one starts to fuss to me about my leg so I stick my leg out where he pulls out scissors where the other guy had to hold onto me to make sure I didn't' get hurt more than I already was to what they knew of. When they saw the new, healing, and old scars, cuts, and bruises they were surprised.

"Who did this to you?" "I'm a bad daughter that's what mommy says I shouldn't have been born and I need to be taught lessons to make sure that I can be a perfect being." They look at each other surprised, "Why would she do that?" "Because she's the evil queen like in the fairy tales oni-san always reads to me." I smile but it drops when I look at my m=older brother.

We made it to the hospital not that long later.

It was five hours before I heard anything about my brother. A doctor came to my hospital room which they had sent me to look at me and they called the police and arrested my mother putting my uncle in charge of the company. My uncle said if we're in need of money he'll give it to us.

"How's my brother?" "He's alive and awake he wants to see you, but we're not sure if you should be moving with this kind of damage." I laugh, "Mr. Kurosaki that's very kind of you but I think I want to see my brother now if I may?"

"Ok I'll grab a wheel chair."

"Oh please I've had worse than this." "Wait what did you say?" "Uppps did I say that out loud." I sigh, "I've had it where I would be out cold for a few days that's where I got I look at my body and point to in the middle of my chest cavity, "Here I was kicked and punched even after I fainted from pain. The servants are afraid of my mother so they kept quiet. They had believed I was dead until I walked into the kitchen three days later. I had healed and lucky to be alive I had eaten a lot and was beaten again but not to an extent."

The doctor froze, "Ok here you go thank you Ichigo." I see the grim looking boy nod to his father and walk away. "Sorry but he's still not over the death of his mother."

I sigh and look up, "He's lucky to have at least one parent that loves him and is willing to take care of him. My father has always been ill so he's always in the hospital, he's traveling to see other doctors or for work when he's better, or he's sleeping it away in his room because his health is bad again. I've only seen him once this past year and that was a week ago when he was leaving the house once again. And as you know my other parents is crazy and wants me and my brother dead or just out of her perfect life. If she didn't' want to have a kid there's many things she could have done instead of an abortion. She has the money but no she had to have us. It wasn't that bad but once I turned four everything went upside down my brother had gone off to college and my father's illness hit its peak making him sick almost every day and it just got worse."

The doctor was frozen again so I got off the bed and walked past him and started to call for my brother.

"Sora!" I hear him call me back, "Hime!" I giggle and run to a room that I think is his, "Oni-san!" I open the door and see the tubes and machines that are hooked up to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left she doesn't' beat you in front of me I wonder why?" He laughs and pulls me to him even though I know it hurt, "Please Hime doesn't worry about it. I promise it'll be better soon. I talked to the police and mom is going to jail and I may get to take you in." I look up with hope in my eyes, "Really?" He nods, "Wait what of daddy?" "Dad died when he had heard the news his heart couldn't' take the news. He died broken hearted." I start to cry and my brother tried to make me feel better. It didn't' work, "I need to talk to the lawyer when I'm better about father's will he wrote it when he found out he was sick. I nod and let my brother talk away. I sigh and curl up next to him and sleep.

Few Days later

Sora was finally deemed fit to leave the hospital, we had an appointment with social worker so my brother can adopt me, and we had another appointment with a lawyer about our father's will.

We entered the town government building so we can meet with the social worker and the lawyer.

First is the social worker where my brother had to have her look at his records in about every area to make sure that he is the right person to look after me. It went well she said the she'd see us tomorrow at my brother's apartment to make sure it was a proper living space for a twelve year old and if she likes it then there's the month test to see if he's a good person to have me around. For her random visits.

When we left we went straight to see the lawyer who looked like he had been crying. "Oh Mr. Taka you're my father's lawyer. Orihime this is Mr. Taka he was father's closest friend." I smile and hide behind my brother. The man laughs, "Ok I asked you here…" I hear my father's relatives come barging into the room, "Sorry we're late Mr. Taka." Mr. Taka simply nods and starts reading the will.

"In Mr. Inoue's last will and testament where he leaves his money, home, and everything else that was in his name to his two children. His dear family members can have a small fortune of twenty thousand. And he leaves the rest of his ten millions dollars to his children, Sora and Orihime Inoue." Mr. Taka pulled a check and a thick envelope where we know that holds information of what he had left for us.

We left our family member pissed but we didn't care we didn't really care for the money or anything else but we were touched that he did this and he wrote the will eight years ago before my mother went totally crazy.

Sora looked through them and decided that we were going to hold a charity auction and sell whatever we didn't want to take with us to his apartment/flat. The money went to many different organizations that he knew needed the money. We made over twelve million dollars for over twelve organizations where we split the money equally.

I was happy I had my brother even with other girls making fun of me at my new school where I meet Tatsuki.

**_Pyro: Ok I think I'll stop here and come back later Orihime I'm sorry I gave you a bad life_**

**_Orihime: It's ok *Sniffling*_**

**_Pyro: I'm sorry_**

**_Also I'm looking for someone who can help me with my stories so if your interested don't' be afraid to message me._**


	7. Birthdays and the past coming to haunt u

Birthday's and the Past Come to Haunt You

_**Pyro: Hey I'm back with this newest chapter sorry it took me forever I was spending time trying to figure out my usb that I use for stories. I bet people who are reading this are getting tired of listening about that so I'll shut up**_

_**Orihime: Well it'd just be nice to drop it**_

_**Ulquiorra: I agree**_

_**Pyro: *sighs* this is what I get for help *shrug***_

_**Orihime: Now be nice to us or we won't tell **_

_**Pyro: fine I won't start the story**_

_**Ulquiorra: Pyro does not own Bleach and has no OC's so far in this story**_

_**Pyro: Thank you Ulquiorra-san. Oh and Orihime you're sharing your past today. **_

_**Orihime: What why?"**_

_**Pyro: *Sigh* because you want to tell Ulquiorra because he knew something was wrong and something in your head said you couldn't live to lie to him.**_

_**Ulquiorra: Let me guess I tell her I'm going to share?**_

_**Pyro: *Looks the other way* Not saying or else you two are going to ruin it.**_

Orihime's POV

It's hard to believe that even after what happened he can act like what Shuno did was nothing. I sigh as I grab my bento for lunch. I touch my locket that just like my hairclips I wear them every day since Sora gave them to me.

"Sora…" I look up to see the day December first. I sigh and start to walk to my friends where I run into Ulquiorra trying to get rid of his biggest fans Loly and Melony. I watch the skanks try to touch him where they shouldn't oh to the hell with it.

"Ulquiorra," I run up to him and wrap my arms around his arm, "Come on Ulquiorra-kun," I look up to see his face for my eyes can say 'follow along', "Come on Ulquiorra-kun everyone is waiting. I promise to let you have some of my plain chocolate cake."

I see a slight smirk on his face appear, "Well lead the way Orihime-chan."

I laugh as I pull him away from the skanks. Ugh girls like them give us a bad name. I sigh when we're far away and I remember reading his Ulquiorra's file, 'Oh it's your birthday today isn't it?" He nods and I smile genuinely for the first time today, "that's good to hear that something good happened in the past on this day."

"What do you mean Orihime?"

I look at him and know that there are tears in my eyes, "Promise you won't tell the others?" He nods, "It has to deal with my past. When I was a kid I thought my parents were the best, but I realized that my brother Sora was protecting me from my parent's wrath. My parents never wanted children so I don't know why they kept me and my brother. I was turning eight when my brother came home from college just to give me a present. My mother beat him until he almost couldn't breathe anymore. I remember trying to stop his bleeding as I called 911 but when I was talking on the phone I knew they could hear my brother being suffocated by his own blood. When I was talking to the lady I knew that she had dealt with 911 calls from our home before but they were all 'accidents.' I had run around making sure that they knew where he was even though I had a few wound that opened that I had received from my mother. When they started to move him they saw I was bleeding and after a while they talked me into coming with them and I knew my mother was going to be angry with me. They had taken care of my injuries what scared them is my old scars, injuries, and bruises. They told me later that a normal little girl would probably have died. I told them my brother and my story. They arrested my mother later. That day it was December first."

"What of your father?"

"He had cancer or some fatal illness and died that same day when the police went to get my mother. A year later my mother was sent to jail for child abuse and attempted murder. So that's another December first. My brother lived for another three years until he died after getting in a hit and run. Some of the injuries my mother had inflicted on him internally weren't stable so the impact killed him. He died December first five years ago. He had adopted me a few days after he left the hospital he said he'd never let me get hurt again, but I guess just that happened."

"I'm sorry but I can relate."

I look up at him and smile, "Really?"

I watch as he nods, "Yeah somewhat I'll tell you later ok."

Ulquiorra's POV

She told me her story, "Orihime how do you live in that place?"

"Oh my brother had lived there and a few weeks before he died the elderly couple's son and wife died in a car accident. They heard I was alone because of that a car accident. So they took me in and let me live in the same place. Also it had seemed my father had left all his money to me and my brother. So that was over a (**Pyro:****I****'****m****not****very****good****at****changing****money****to****different****currencies****so****deal****with****American****dollars)** few hundred million dollars. My brother had paid for the building and made his own business shortly before he died. You know the bakery we work at?"

I nod wondering where she's going at with this.

"Well you see that is well my bakery, but my brother's friend is the one in charge in some sense because I'm not eighteen year. In a year though that'll bakery will be mine and I can use the money I have left to go to college. I promised my brother I wouldn't let anything get in my way from a good education."

I smile slightly in my head, "It seems we both have things that have helped us in our past for our future goals."

"So when will you tell me your story?"

I shrug, "My wounds are a bit fresher so can you deal with me saying can you wait a little while."

She nods, "yeah in truth you're the first person I told the whole truth of my past, too."

I see her playing with her sweater. I pull her face up and give her a look, "Orihime what's wrong?"

"It's just I don't know what to tell anyone. I never went swimming in the last few years because I'm afraid of what people will say about me. I know they'll say things close to what my mother had called me."

I know I'm going to hate this, "Orihime would you like me to walk you to the graveyard today after school?"

She hugs me and nods into my chest. I can feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I sigh glad that she has enough natural beauty that she doesn't need to wear make-up. I stroke her hair as she hold onto me. I feel her tears start to dry up.

"Orihime would you like to go home early?"

I pull away to see her nod, "But how would we get to leave?"

"Oh leave that to me ok?"

She nods and smiles. Making me think what I'd do if I never met her when I moved her just a month ago. I can't' think of that I had lost all my emotions and cares, but Orihime had grabbed a hold of me and dug them up.

I pull her to the nurse's office and start to talk to her.

"Hi, Szayel"

"Oh my Ulquiorra I haven't seen you since you were twelve. What are you doing in these parts?"

"Nothing really… Wait Szayel Aizen didn't' tell you that my families dead?"

"They died… Oh my well I guess I should give you my condolences. Anyways what are you and Miss. Inoue are doing here?"

"Well I will if you tell me what a well-known doctor is doing at a school as a nurse?"

"Well you see I was fired. I couldn't find a job but since there's always weird injuries here that are almost fatal they hired me."

I nod knowing he was telling the truth Szayel had a way with doing what he wants even if it's needed.

"Well Miss. Inoue was feeling bad because it's the anaverersy of her brother death and her mother's court date. She will only end up being more upset with what we're learning in history about how they had punished bad children."

Szayel nods, "Of course and the wounds of her past have yet to heal. Just like I suspect your wound have yet to heal young master."

I sneer at him ready to grab his throat, "You should never call me that. I Left that life behind me when I turned twelve that was five years ago."

He nods, "well it seems all I have to do is make a call to the office saying you are taking Miss. Inoue home."

Five minutes later he walks back over to me, "It's done."

"Thanks Szayel I guess I'll have to stop by often."

"You better but I'd start with talking with that young lady she's been blushing since you got close to her face when you guys came in."

I punch his arm, "Shut up."

He laughs, "Still don't know what you have now done you."

Orihime is walking in front of me blushing at least I believe she is. I sigh walking up to her so we are walking just as fast as she.

I grab her hand and she looks up and she smiles, "Oh Ulquiorra. I have something for you."

She digs into her pocket and pulls out a charm that looks like a chocker. I smile remembering what my sister had made me. I look at the chocker to see that it's a bat in front of a moon. I laugh at her little joke.

"Why a bat Orihime?"

She blushes, "It's because you seem like you belong in front of the moon and a bat because of a dream I had and it was made for good luck and happiness."

I actually smile thinking it was kind of cute. I hear a giggle beside me from the Onna, wait no Orihime. That's her name and that's what I will call her Orihime Inoue.

"Orihime what's so funny?"

She shrugs with a hug smile and blush on her face making her look so adorable. Yes I won't deny it at least in my head for now.

"Nothing it's just you looks very handsome when you smile. I like it when people smile and I want to make it so you smile every day (She has no idea what is ahead of her does she).

"Do you still want me to tell you about my past?"

"I'd like that but if you're not ready than I can wait. I'll just wait and stay right here no matter what."

"Orihime I'm about to tell you something that I didn't' even tell my family well the ones that took me in for short times. It's my fault that my family is dead."

She pulls me into a hug, "Ulquiorra did you kill them?" I shake my head and she smiles, 'Well then you're not to blame. I know how you feel putting their death all on yourself saying it's your fault. I had a fight with my brother the day before he died so he left an hour early to make sure that he didn't have to face me. I had hurt him more than anything, I told him that he wasn't' family, if I could I would apologize."

I feel a bit lighter, "Do you want to hear it, my story that is?" I feel her nod into my chest. "It happened about three years ago my sister was walking home alone when a gang from our town tried to have their way with her," we make it to the grave site and she sits down I follow, "I had walked right past where they were holding her to hear my sister scream for help so I beat them, but not without a price," I pull down my shirt a little to show where the scar on my chest (_**right**____**where**____**his**____**hollow**____**hole**____**is)**_, "I was shot right after I got her out of the way. I died twice on the way to the hospital. I was lucky to live. It seemed I had sent some of the guys that were from the gang into the hospital and to tell the truth it wasn't the first time I had a fight with that trash. Well it was a month or so after I healed. I was walking home with my sister when we ran into the gang leader who I had a lot of fights with. I later found out that he had a connection to someone in my family who asked him to kill my parents, siblings, and myself. My sister was only twelve years old and the guy said something that set me off. Right away I decked him making him fall over. I beat whoever else went charging at me." I take a shaky breathe. I had never told anyone this story.

I look at Orihime to see her giving me an encouraging smile even though I see tears in her eyes.

"I told my parents and they said that they would call the cops, but they didn't know that a few of the cops were on the gangs pay roll. I didn't' find this out until after the trail and a cop tried to kill me…. I left that day for work and when I was heading back I got a call from my neighbor who told me that my house was on fire. I ran all the few miles to my home to see it on fire and people trying to get in, but someone used accelerant to make it start faster. I could hear my family screaming in agony and I could smell them cooking in our home. I had to be held down to make sure that I didn't' run into the fire. I kicked and screamed trying to get out of the firemen's hold but nothing I did was working so after a while I gave up. When I went to school and people made fun of me and started fights this was before I got control of my emotions so I was in fights a lot. At night I would cry myself to sleep and wake up screaming remembering what had happened. My father had left everything he had to his children and I was the only one alive so I got all the money it's a little bit less then what you had been given. I get a little bit of that money every month but I just throw it into the bank. I went from foster home to foster home until no one wanted me. Then my uncle called them up and told them that he would adopt me, but he lived in Japan. The asked I and I thought new scenery would be nice and help me heal my wounds and I guess. I was correct."

I look at Orihime who was crying for me. I know she is. I can tell by the way her eyes glisten with tears.

"Since you showed me your hurtful scar do you want to see my worse scar?"

I look at her and shrug, "Sure."

She unbuttons a few buttons, "I got this when my mother was in court somehow she had a knife and tried to stab me and I almost died."

She opens her shirt to show a scar much like my own except it looked like the knife was twisted to make a bit circle. I see a locket around her neck and I touch it and pull it up. I see Orihime smile and for some odd reason a feel a small one graces my lips again.

Orihime's POV

I never showed anyone one of my scars before on my own free will. I smile when I feel Ulquiorra pull me into a hug.

"Thank you."

I look up to see a smiling face, "No problem. Remember I'll always be there for you Ulquiorra." A thought hit me and I decided to say it. Well I've been meaning to say it since the incident a week or two ago, "Ulquiorra do you want to go on a date?"

He smirks at me, "Isn't the guy supposed to ask that?"

I shrug, "Maybe, but neither of us seemed to have the guts to ask."

I laugh and pull her into a hug, "You know what Orihime I'll take you up on that offer."

I smile up at him but my phone rings so I answer it, "Hello."

"Oh hello Orihime," My blood runs cold hearing that voice once again.

_**Pyro: *bows* I'm so sorry I made it so long but I just wanted the two to get to this part.**_

_**Orihime: who in god blazes called me?**_

_**Ulquiorra: *sighs shaking his head like always***_

_**Pyro: I'm sorry ok but I want to try something and this is what came to mind. You'll have to guess who is on phone**_

_**Ulquiorra; the answer- is quite easy to say**_

_**Pyro: If you say who is on the phone even if it's easy to guess I'll make sure I'll shoot off what make you a man**_


	8. She's Out

**She's Out**

_**Pyro: So for those who acturally know things like prisons in Japan and everything but I'm putting an American twist on this kinda again because I can't figure out **_

_**Last chapter:**_

I never showed anyone one of my scars before on my own free will. I smile when I feel Ulquiorra pull me into a hug.

"Thank you."

I look up to see a smiling face, "No problem. Remember I'll always be there for you Ulquiorra." A thought hit me and I decided to say it. Well I've been meaning to say it since the incident a week or two ago, "Ulquiorra do you want to go on a date?"

He smirks at me, "Isn't the guy supposed to ask that?"

I shrug, "Maybe, but neither of us seemed to have the guts to ask."

I laugh and pull her into a hug, "You know what Orihime I'll take you up on that offer."

I smile up at him but my phone rings so I answer it, "Hello."

"Oh hello Orihime," My blood runs cold hearing that voice once again.__

_**Just in case since I haven't' written a chap to this story in a while**_

* * *

><p>I look at Ulquiorra, "What do you want, mother?"<p>

"Oh I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to get out on parole soon and I was hoping to see you soon."

I drop my phone and Ulquiorra picks it up for me.

Ulquiorra's POV

I look at the phone to see the phone number is unknown.

"Who's this?"

A strange woman's voice is on the other line, "Oh and who is this on my daughter's phone?"

"You have no right calling your daughter after what you did to her."

"Oh and why would that be did she tell you her story about everything that went on in that house, I mean she is a convincing little skank isn't she."

"She was fucking eight and you say that about her and if she was and I know she isn't she's would have to learn that from her mother."

"Oh and who are you her boy toy?"

I put the phone against my shoulder and look at Orihime, "Call the police and tell them your mother is calling and harassing you."

She nods she holds out her hand and I hand her my phone.

"Oh and what about you are you enjoying your time in prison."

"I love it here and hopefully I'll be getting out of here and get to see my daughter soon."

"Who the hell would let you out of prison?"

I don't know how long I kept her on the phone but when Orihime came around to me she looked like she saw a zombie.

Orihime's POV

Ulquiorra handed me his phone so I call the police.

"Hello you've reached the Kankura Town police office how may I help you?"

"Yes, can I talk to Officer Jin."

"Oh well who I'm talking to and for what reason do you need to talk to Officer Jin?"

"My name is Inoue Orihime and Jin is the officer who handed my case when my mother had beaten me and was sent to prison."

"Oh I'll transfer you to him."

"Hello," I hear Jin answer the phone plain and simple, "Miss. Inoue how may I help you?"

"Jin my mother just called me how the hell did she do that? I mean one second I'm having fun and the next thing I know my mother who is supposed to have no phone privileges is calling me."

"Oh well I guess now I have to tell you Orihime-chan."

"What do you mean Jin?"

"Miss. Inoue why aren't you at school?"

"I'm at my brother's grave. It is the anniversy of my brother's death, my father's death, and my mother's trial. Also don't avoid the subject what do you mean Jin?"

"What I mean Miss Inoue is that your mother escaped the prison that she was in last night."

"What do you mean by that?" My voice became very shaky and in the end it cracked.

"Look Miss. Inoue we can put you in protective custody or you can stay with someone."

"Look Officer Jin I don't want to go into protective custody and I don't want to put someone I'm close to in danger."

"Look Miss. Inoue all I can say is you need to find somewhere safe to stay your mother has been planning this since she was sent into the prison so for all we know she already has a weapon and a way to kill you or at least try."

I should just ask him, "Officer Jin can you come to the cemetery to get my friend and me?"

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I walk back to Ulquiorra and I know right away that he's worrying about me, "Onna what is wrong?"

"My mother she escaped from the prison that was holding her."

He looks at me with an upset face, but a smirk appears on her face, "I think I know a way to tell where she is."

"Really tell me?"

Ulquiorra's POV

A thought hit me that made me realize that I can find her mom so when she asks me I answer, "Yeah I know a way I just need a computer and a hook up for your phone and I can find where she called from."

"That's so cool, but are you sure you won't get in trouble."

"Oh don't worry about it I won't."

"Oh that's cool," she smiles at me and in my head I want to smile right back at her, but I don't I.

"Yeah I learned it from when I was part of this group called the espadas."

"The espadas… I think I've heard of that group but I can't think of where I've heard it."

"Oh how would you be able to do that?"

"Oh my ex-sister-in-law is a Government worker… That's all I can really say after my brother died she couldn't take me in because she was still in college and she was having problem paying for everything so she wasn't able to take me in even though I told her I'd help with paying for things that are needed."

I look down at my hands as she takes mine in her's.

"So why are we sitting between two graves?"

She looks at me as she stands up and puts her hands on both of the grave markers.

"This one," she pats the older looking one that all I see is an older looking man on the stone, "is my father's and this one," she touches the other one with a picture of a young man with black hair and grey eyes, "is my brother Sora."

I look at the graves and sigh at seeing at how she lives with the pain to realize that her family is gone, except a mother that wants her dead.

She starts speaking again before I can say another word, "I sit between them or else I feel like I'm choosing one of them over the other. My father never hurt one of us because he was always working but he lost his company after he became ill; because he was always in the hospital and his partner was destroy his business on purpose."

I shush her pulling her to my chest stroking my hair, "Onna you don't have to explain anything to me."

I keep her there until she calms down and the officer Jin shows up with the car. He looks at me up and down but he simply shrugs and tells us to get in the car.

_**Pyro: Done sorry I would have had it finished earlier but I've been working on my finals for the last month and just got my health in control.**_

_**Orihime: Pyro does not own Bleach**_

_**Ulquiorra: Please Review so the writer knows what you think**_


	9. Another Day Gone By

_**Ch. 8 Another Day Gone By**_

Orihime's POV

It's only been a few days since my mother called me to taunt me and I still haven't had anyone look after me.

I look around when I exit my building and just like everyday Ulquiorra is there on a bike with a silent smile as I like to call it because he doesn't smile with his lips but his eyes.

"Good morning Onna," Ulquiorra says.

I smile at him flashing all my teeth, "Good morning Ulquiorra you know you don't have to come here every morning. It is a far ride from my place to yours from what you told me."

"It's nothing Onna we can't have you walking on the street alone with your mother out of prison."

I sigh, "You know sometimes I hate you being so blunt."

He simply shrugs and stretches out his hand for me to take. I sigh and take his hand and walk next to him as he rides slowly on his bike next to me. He walked with me the whole way to school.

I look over to see a bag on his back, "What's up with the bag?"

"Oh it's my overnight bag I thought since you didn't' want to move out of your place I'd stay over for a few days."

"You don't have to do that Ulquiorra. I…" he cuts me off.

"Look Orihime I want to look after you. I'm not doing this because I feel obligated to help someone in need. I want to help you because I care about you. I want to look after you so that's that. I'm staying over until your mother is back in jail."

I look away, "Ulquiorra she may not go back for years are you ok with staying with me still?"

"Of course look I'm not trash Onna when I care about something or someone I plan to protect it." He looks away and I know he's thinking about how he wasn't able to save his family, "I don't want to lose someone else."

I smile and take his hand in mine making his stop not that far from where we meet my friends.

"Ulquiorra I won't let you lose me. You can stay at my place for now," I add a bit of teasing to my voice that lifts his spirits.

I give him a peck on the cheek when I hear someone shout my name. I look back to see Tatsuki shaking her head at us but she still smiles and runs over to us.

"So Orihime are you thinking about staying over at my place?"

"Sorry, but I'm having a family friend staying over at my place."

"How can you trust them? I mean it's your mother and as far as I know from what you have told me."

I stare her down, "Don't even think about it."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat.

Class went by and we simply talked about all the thing that we had to do for a big project and were given partners and I almost jumped up and down when I was told that my partner was Ulquiorra. I smile at him and he simply shakes his head.

"So what do you want to do for our project?"

"It has to do with something affecting everyday life, onna, so none of your crazy nonsense ideas."

I pout but it doesn't stay for long, "Ok I get what your heading at how about something about orphans and all that jazz. I mean who better to do a project on orphans and street kids but two themselves."

"That's a brilliant idea Orihime."

"Thanks…"

Ulquiorra's POV

After Orihime and I found out what our project was going to be one we told te teacher who loved the idea and said he'd set up times for us to talk to a friend of his that takes care of orphans and street kids.

School ends for the day and I feel a lot better as long as Orihime stays in my line of sight I'm not going to go insane with worry.

I shoulder my book bag, "Hey Orihime ready for work?"

She looks behind her at me and smiles, "Of course," she takes my arm, "Oh and do you just want to grab food on the way there?"

"Yeah, I don't think we should eat so much sweets daily."

"Yeah, I know but that's a problem with working at a bakery is that we can slip a piece or two in easy peezy."

I roll my eyes, "come on lets grab a salad or something and before you say it I'm not going on a diet."

I could have sworn that every time that I talk this long with Orihime I hear my sister's voice, "Wow and you never spoke that long even to me."

The voice makes me smile inside and feel a bit sad because that's the truth I never really spoke to anyone as long as I spoke to Orihime. I mean I always called people nicknames that I give them for most people its trash.

"Hello earth to Ulquiorra," I snap out of my daze to find that Onna is standing in front of me again waving her hand in my face trying to get my attention, "What's wrong with you lately? I mean you never go off to a dreamland."

I nod and look at the dough I must have been kneading for the last half-an-hour. I stop and look at it and scowl at it. As always when I'm feeling like this Orihime laughs with her heart and hugs me.

It's a lot harder not to picture her mother walking through the front door as a customer just to get close to her, but she wouldn't risk it and for that I'm that grateful. Still there's a mile or so to walk home and worrying about getting jumped by gang people but a crazy mother as well.

I sigh and when I catch a worried look from Orihime I smile just for her and hoping that it'll make her stop worrying and lucky me it seemed to do that job.

"Ulquiorra are you sure you're ok?"

I lean over and kiss her forehead, "Yes, I'm fine onna."

She nods and I hug her against my chest to make her feel better. I use to do this for my little sister when she felt down about something or just worrying about things.

I learned that it works and since Onna is a lot like my little sister I know it'll have the same effect.

"Ok, guys thank you for staying so late to help me and from the looks of it everyone could use a goodnights rest and tomorrow off so go have fun."

Orihime picked a shortcut home that I didn't even know existed.

"Well no duh that's because there used to be a building this way but after _mother_," her tone made me shiver, "went to jail the family assets were cut up and sold off."

I stay silent the way I like it and even though she's not looking I nod.

"Ulquiorra do you think that… Never mind."

"No, Orihime tell me what was it you were going to ask."

"Just do you think if I wasn't born if my brother would still be alive?"

"Truthfully I don't know that answer but I think that's something that we shouldn't' even think about. That's a road never to go down again."

She looks away almost ashamed and I simply sigh, "Onna I just don't want you to think like that it's not a good look for you."

That makes her smile at me and give me yet another hug, "You know what Ulquiorra your right. Ulquiorra you're the best boyfriend a girl can ask for.

I roll my eyes and pull her towards her place. I guess I'll have to find more ways to make Orihime happy if she goes down this road again.

"Come on Onna," I pull her into her building that you have to either have a key to get inside.

I think that's the main thing I like about Onna's place is that it's safer for her to stay here instead of at a friend's place.

Mysterious POV

I watch as they enter their building and smile, "Oh this is going to be far easier to do than my rate is worth, but that lady doesn't know that. I'll let you and your knight live for another night to see another day my little Hime."

I walk to my apartment whistling a nice little tune that matches m excitement.


End file.
